1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a latch for an interface card applied in the electronic appliances, computer and the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement of technology has made the electronic device smaller, thinner and lighter with varieties to fit the requirement of the market, and for providing more convenience to the user to carry, the manufacturers have improved the efficiency and the size of the products consistently.
For contenting more operation efficiency in a smaller body with easy assembly of the computer and the electronic device, the specification and the structure of the components have significant modification thereby.
However, the hardware functions and the space of the computer are limited, thus the multilayer interface slot is available to overcome the problem of space limitation, as shown in FIG. 1. The connectors 20 are positioned with raising heights to prevent the interruption occurred at the frontage of the connector 20 to affect receiving the interface cards 30 and 30a. 
The present available latch 10 only fits for receiving the single layer or the first layer interface card 30, but the interface card 30a on the upper layer or the second layer.